The New Slayer Around
by lovelee445
Summary: Years after the events in what was formally called Sunnydale, The Scooby gang now searches for Slayers around the world. Meanwhile, life changes for a certain girl at East High. Sharpay/Rona, Troy/Ryan, other pairings as well.
1. A New Calling

A/N- I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or High School Musical

The New Slayer Around

Prologue- A New Calling

"Yes Rupert, I am aware of that." Ms. Darbus informed.

"Well Nora, I just think it's vital that you keep an eye open. The coven here says that there is a Slayer in your area. If you find out who she Is I want you to look after her until someone gets there." Rupert Giles told his fellow Watcher.

Nora rolled her eyes. "There is nothing to worry about Rupert, Albuquerque is-"

"A Hellmouth."

Nora froze, and went silent. "Wh-what?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"That's the other thing. The coven has found that Albuquerque, New Mexico is a Hellmouth. The Slayer is going to need to be found ASAP." Giles continued. "Help is going to be arriving there sometime soon and it would be nice if they could find the new Slayer, and train her as soon as they can."

Nora stood there, she couldn't believe it. How could this have been overlooked for so long. "This isn't good. Not good at all. Rupert how am I too find this girl?" She queried.

"I wish I knew, Nora. I wish I knew." The Watcher on the other line sighed. "Has there been any odd occurrences as of late? Girls with unnatural strength? Students gone missing? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, none as of late. And as for previous years, I am at a lost. I've only been here for a couple years, and I haven't been able to look up the history of this city. But believe me when I say that I will begin investigating the history of this city." The Drama teacher told her co-worker. "Anything else?"

"No. But please remember that she can be anyone, even the girl you'd least suspect."

--

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!!" Sharpay shrieked loudly.

Zeke turned a dark crimson. "We-well, I just d-don't think it's g-gonna work out b-between us." He stuttered, his voice quaking with fear.

Sharpay threw her fist back and hit him square in the nose.

Zeke was sent flying backwards, skidding across the floor, with the walls as his emergency brake.

Everyone stared in disbelief at Sharpay's strength as the young blonde stormed away, her twin following right behind her.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this short chap. Sorry that it was short, I don't usually do short chapters. N E ways. i will try to update ASAP. Please R&R


	2. Laughable Truths

DIsclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

The New Slayer Around

Chapter 1- Laughable Truths

"Oh come on Sharpay, it's okay. He wasn't good for you anyway." Ryan said comforting his twin the best he could, which wasn't going so well.

"Thank you Dr. Seuss! But no one, and I mean NO ONE breaks up with Sharpay Alexandra Evans! I have a reputation Ryan and in seven simple words it was gone." She cried, her makeup running down her tear soaked cheeks.

"Sharpay, co-"

"SEVEN!" She interrupted quickly, and loudly that it caused Ryan to fall off her bed and onto the floor.

Ryan got up, a little disgruntled. He brushed himself off and sighed, frowning at his sister. "Okay, I'm gonna give you some space. Troy, Gabriella and I will be downstairs okay? When you feel like it we'll be waiting. Alright?" He asked.

The response given was a very dramatic sniffle so he took that as an okay, and left the room. He went downstairs, looking at his friends on the couch. They both turned at the sound of his approach.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Gabriella asked the blonde, as she and Troy got up from their positions, walking to him.

He looked at the top of the stairs. "She's taking it worse then Mariah after Glitter." He said turning his attention back to two of the three people he trusted most in the world. "But I think she may be overreacting just a little." He admitted. And she was, he knew it. Thanks to the two of them being twins, they shared a, you could say psychic, connection, so they really couldn't hide, almost, anything from each other. That, plus the fact he knew his sister so well.

Troy chuckled. "Does Angelina Jolie want one of every colour?" He stated.

Ryan looked and smiled. "You are really getting good at cracking joke references about pop culture."

Troy smiled. "Well I learn from the best." He said and leaned in kissing Ryan.

"Aww… you two make such a cute couple." Gabriella said as she went back to the couch.

The two broke the kiss and looked at each other. Troy took Ryan's hand and they went to the couch cuddling.

"Okay, so do you know why Zeke decided to break up with my sister?" Ryan asked, wanting to know if it was a good enough reason to kick the boy into next week and back.

Troy shrugged. He wasn't sure either. "I don't know. It was kinda sudden. He was really sweet on her too, so it makes you think."

"You have a point. What reason on this earth would make Zeke break up with his dream girl?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I'm gonna be grilling him about it tomorrow." Ryan promised.

Troy shook his head. "No. You're not going to do anything of the sort. I'm sure he had a…" He stopped when he saw the look he was getting from both Gabriella and Ryan. "Okay, is there anyway I can finish that sentence without getting mauled by you two?"

"No." the two said in perfect unison.

Troy sighed. "You know what, I think I'll get some more popcorn." he said grabbing the large empty bowl with kernels littering the bottom of it and standing up.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea." Ryan said with a smile as his boyfriend got up and left the room. He turned his attention back to the movie as it ended. Sighing he stood up, and went to remove the DVD. "So what should we watch next? Saw II? Hairspray? Or how about we watch House of Wax and laugh at Paris' attempt at what she perceives as acting?"

Gabriella laughed. "I don't know. I'm not in the mood for horror, and I've seen Hairspray, both versions, two days ago, and I'm still a little sick after watching the first Saw movie." She told him. She got up and started looking at the ubër large DVD library the Evans had.

The search continued for awhile and finally decided on watching Scary Movie. Troy returned with the large bowl, now refilled to the brim with popcorn. "Alright, I haven't seen this movie in like forever." He admitted sitting back down in his seat.

And so the three sat in silence watching the movie.

--

Meanwhile upstairs Sharpay was still sobbing at her recent heartbreak. She got up and walked over to her closet, hoping to find something that would help cheer her up, even if it just be a small locket full of happiness. She continued looking within her large oversized walk in closet. Nothing seemed to cheer her up.

So she continued her search within Ryan's room. She's been through his stuff before, and he's never minded. So she was in his room looking for some sort of happiness, making sure that she put everything back into place, so that it wouldn't be a mess when he and Troy went to bed.

"He's gotta have something! The new volume of Italian Vogue, Genre, Mad Magazine… something!" She said as she tore through his magazine rack, stopping at a certain magazine that caught her attention almost immediately. "The Coven?"

She looked at it confused. The headings were odd. 'How to write your own prosperity spells', 'The Ten uses of Bloodstone Crystals', 'Morgan Le Fey, Mythical or Historical, Famous or Crackpot find out on pg. 103', 'Former O.C. star into the craft, and you'll never believe who… well it was kinda a given'. On the cover was a picture of a trio of woman standing around an altar with a pentagram on it. Sharpay put the magazine down.

"What the hell is Ryan into?" she asked herself. She put all his magazines back into the rack and continued her search. She entered his closet, looking around, and suddenly fell to her knees. "Oww."

She got up and looked for the origin of her fall, finding a book. She picked it up looking at the title, 'A History of Witchcraft'. She was really starting to get a little worried about what her brother was doing on his spare time, besides Troy Bolton. She looked around for it's spot. And that's when she spotted it. In the corner of Ryan's closet was a small door, it was open a small crack, allowing an orange glow to escape from it. She got closer and opened it a bit more to see what was inside.

What she saw blew her away. "Sarah Jessica Parker!" She exclaimed seeing what was before her.

Beyond the door, inside of Ryan's closet was another room. And not just any room, a large room, larger then Sharpay's, which was kinda like adding salt to the already throbbing injury. She went into the room and looked around in disbelief.

It had a larger then life fireplace, with a warm welcoming blaze, with two large chairs before it, two full bookshelves, a Persian rug covering the hardwood floor, a bookstand near the bookshelves with an oversized book on it, laying wide open. In the middle of the room was a low table, on it a beautiful violet clothe, with lace lining the edges. Candelabras were placed around the room , all lit giving an almost eerie yet soothing feel to the room. A trunk lay beside the fireplace, and on the other side of the fireplace was a table, on it a white clothe. A mirror, a knife, and a few crystals lay on it.

Sharpay entered the room, walking cautiously to the book that lay open on the bookstand. She flipped through the pages of the book, they had titles like 'For Prosperity', 'For Peace', 'Divining', 'Curing the Common Cold - Work In Progress'. She closed the book to look at the cover.

It was black, and bound in leather. Stitched on it was 'Ryan Alexander Evans Book of Shadows'. "Book of Shadows? What the-"

"Sharpay?" A voice called. It was Ryan.

Sharpay turned to the doorway and began to panic.

--

"Think she's doing better?" Gabriella asked as she looked upstairs from the couch.

Ryan nodded. "She'll be okay."

Troy smiled. "Yeah come on this is Sharpay we're talking about."

Gabriella wasn't convinced. "No, she's been quiet for a while."

Troy smirked. "You're right. This is Sharpay… bask in this rare blessing while it lasts." He said, regretting it the moment it left his lips. He received a smack upside the back of the head. "Oww." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Ryan sighed. "Troy's got a point though. She has been quiet for a while now." he pointed out. "I'll go check on her."

Troy gave him a quick peck on the cheek before Ryan got up and headed to the stairs. "Be back quick."

As Ryan passed the door, the doorbell rang. So he turned around and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Taylor and Chad. "You guys are late." Was the first thing that came out of Ryan's mouth upon seeing his friends.

The two laughed. "Sorry we got a little delayed. My truck broke down." Chad informed as he walked into the house.

"Yeah so we had to call a tow truck and I had to convince my parents that I would be safe and careful with the car and that I promised it wouldn't get stolen while I was sleeping over here and what not." Taylor informed. "I swear to God that they worry way to much."

Taylor looked up the stairs. "How she doin'?" She asked.

"I was just going upstairs to check on her. Just go on in and take a seat." he offered and the two did just that, as he went up the stairs.

He knocked on the door to Sharpay's room. "Hey Sharpay? You alright?" He asked, there was no answer so he opened the door a crack and looked into the room. It was empty. His sister was gone.

"Sharpay?" He called. He walked into the room and went to her closet, thinking she may be in there looking to find something that made her more cheery. When he saw she wasn't in there he went back into the hall, and almost ran right into her.

"OHMIGODDESS!" He shouted, as she startled him. "Sharpay, don't do that." He told her clutching his chest.

The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." she apologized rather quickly and a little bit of nervousness in her voice, but it went unnoticed to Sharpay. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Ryan, still recovering from his scare, took in a deep breath. "Yeah, everything's fine. Uh, Taylor and Chad are here."

"Oh really? Okay. Umm, know what? I think I'll come downstairs now." She told him. "I'm feeling a little bit better."

Ryan smiled. "Good. Go ahead without me. I need to use the bathroom so I'll be right down soon." He informed.

Sharpay nodded and headed down the stairs.

Ryan watched as she went down the stairs. When she was out of his line of view he went to his room, looking for his necklace and that's when he heard it.

He turned his head to the direction of the sound to find-

"Clover? How'd you get out?" he asked the petit orange, black and white fluffy little kitten. He walked over and picked up the fuzz ball, smiling. "I thought I left you in the altar room." He said petting the kitten causing it to purr.

He walked over to his closet, opened it, went to his secret door, opened it and walked in. He looked around the room. He felt something amiss, though everything was in it's place. His candles were still on his side table, his trunk closed tightly and locked, his B.O.S. on it's stand closed, his- _Wait. I left that open._ He thought to himself. He walked over and that's when he smelt it. It was a fragrance that was so familiar yet he couldn't place it. So he just shrugged it off. He put the kitten down and pet it. "Stay, okay?" He said, leaving the room and closing the door tightly.

The kitten bound over to the large chairs and laid down right next to a book titled. 'A History of Witchcraft'.

--

It took until ten-fifteen before everyone was up the next day. The last ones to wake up were Gabriella and Ryan. As they went into the kitchen the group looked at the two entering the room.

"Hey sleeping beauties. Took you long enough to wake up." Troy said as he poured himself a third bowl of cereal.

Ryan wiped his eyes clean of sleep crust. "How you can be such a morning person, I'll never know." He said with a sleepy smile followed by a yawn. "What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, hash browns, waffles, French toast, toast, anything you want, it's a breakfast buffet." Sharpay informed as she scooped another batch of pancake batter onto the pan.

Ryan smiled, even though she doesn't want to admit, now more then ever, she was happy with Zeke. He taught her a lot. How to cook, how to bake, but above all that he taught her how to be a better person… well in some ways.

Gabriella inhaled deeply, allowing the aroma to invade her nose. "Mmm, I think I've never smelt anything so heavenly before. It smells delicious Sharpay." Gabriella said with a large smile on her face and gratitude flowing from her voice.

"It tathte even better." Chad said as he wolfed down large helping of syrup soaked pancakes into his mouth.

Taylor slapped him on the knee. "Don't talk with your mouth full! It's rude." She ordered him.

"Thorry." He apologized, and received another slap.

Sharpay smiled. "Well I woke up this morning and I was like, 'Hey Sharpay, you're a super hot babe! Any guy would be lucky to have you and it's Zeke's loss. He has no idea on what he's gonna miss out on.'." she said. "And I thought also what better way to start a good day is by having a very good large breakfast."

Ryan rose his brow. "Are you sure it's not just your way of receiving comfort food, without everyone hassling you?" He asked.

All eyes turned to Sharpay, and the room fell silent.

Sharpay looked at everyone. "What? No…" she said, realizing the room was still silent and all eyes were still on her. "Not really." She admitted.

She sighed as she sat down. "It's just that I need stuff to do to help me get my mind off of him and cooking actually helps a little."

"Well if cooking helps you please continue." Taylor said with a smile as she got herself some more food, and then the phone rang.

"I'll get it. And Sharpay, don't worry about it. Whatever helps you, you should do it, alright?" Ryan said as he left the room to get the cordless.

Gabriella went up to Sharpay and put her arm around Sharpay's shoulder. "Don't worry. It can only get better. Trust me I know." She said in assurance. She looked at Troy, knowing full well what she was referring to.

"Thanks Gabby." Sharpay said as she hugged Gabriella, then went back to cooking, and Gabriella went to take a seat on the island table.

"So what are the plans today?" Troy asked as he took his now empty bowl of cereal to the sink.

"Movies."

"Mall."

"Swimming."

All these suggestions were shout out and all were good ideas, but the conversation was put to a halt as Ryan returned with phone in hand. "That was mom and dad." He informed. "They send their love and are having a good time in Italy."

Taylor sighed. "Italy. Wow, that's like my dream vacation."

Chad smiled. "Well maybe when we graduate, we can go there." He said as he wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist.

"Alright enough. Now about what we're going to do today. I was-" Sharpay was interrupted as the phone rang again.

Ryan answered it. "Hello? Um, hi Martha. How… What? When? How?" He asked. His face was plastered with shock.

Troy got up and walked over to his boyfriend. "Ryan what is it?" He asked.

Ryan put his hand up to silence Troy. "Umm alright. Umm, who else knows? Alright. No don't worry about it. I'll call Kelsi. Give Alan my condolences." He said and hung up the phone.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching Ryan as he put the phone down. "Ryan what happened? Is everything all right?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan looked at his friends. "Turn on the TV." He told them.

Chad grabbed the remote and turned on the kitchen television.

"A young girl, Cyndra Richards age 17, was found in a dumpster this morning near a local club, The Haven. The owner of The Haven said that she was there late into the night and left around ten-thirty. There are no witnesses as of yet, but sources say that she suffered from trauma to the neck. Any one who knows anything are asked to come forward. The tip will be anonymous and a 2000 reward will be given. The police ask you to help with their investigation." The reporter informed.

"Oh my God… that's horrible. Is Alan alright?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No. It's killing him right now. His parents are taking it even worse." He told them.

Troy shook his head. "That's awful. I know I'd lose it if my sister died." He said quietly.

"I know I would." Ryan said, looking at Sharpay. She knew what he was feeling.

Gabriella looked at all the people before her all silent. She felt stupid asking. "Umm… who's Alan?" She asked.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella. "He's, uh… he's a student at East High. He tried out for the Twinkle Town musicale last year. He kept reading off his hand. Ms. Darbus complemented him for his tie." She informed.

"His sister was Cyndra. She tried out as well. Remember? She's the one that sang really high pitched." Troy finished.

"They were part of the Drama Club… which reminds me I need to tell Kelsi." He said as he picked up the phone, dialled the number and left the room to talk in private.

Taylor shook her head, not believing it. "Who… who would do such a horrible thing?" She asked looking at everyone.

"A deranged psycho. That's who." Chad told her, his voice full of venom, as he clenched his fist.

--

It was a cool summer night as Sharpay walked home. Ryan wanted to spend some time with Troy alone, so Sharpay decided to go alone to the Haven, to which Ryan protested as the death happened near there, but she didn't want to feel like a third wheel. So ignoring his protests she went.

The band that was playing was alright, and she had a good time until _he_ showed up. Zeke appeared and well she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But she had to smile when she saw he had a bandaged nose.

She walked in a quick pace to get home, kinda wishing that she took her car. But it was a nice night and she never took back alleys when she was alone so she knew she'd be safe.

"Hey Sharpay!" A voice called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks. She recognized that voice. She turned around to see Zeke heading her way, and he was the last person she wanted to see. "What do you want _Zeke_?!" She said coldly and continued walking home.

"I, uh, think we should talk." he stated.

Sharpay stopped and turned to face him. "You know what Zeke? It's a little late for that. If you wanted to talk, we could've talked _before_ you broke up with me!" She shouted.

"Alright, you're pissed. It's understandable, and you have every single reason to be. But I just wanna tell you why I broke up with you." he informed her.

Sharpay chuckled and flopped her arms against her sides. "Ha, this should be good." She said sarcastically, venom in her voice. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared straight at her ex. "What is it Zeke? What is your good reason or whatever for breaking up with me?"

"Well, I like you. I really do. A lot. I would love to spend every last minute of my life with you…" At this point he inhaled sharply. "You scare the crap outta me." He confessed and braced himself for a slap or something.

Sharpay stared at him completely shocked. "I… scare you?" She asked, scepticism in her voice. "I _SCARE_ you?!" She shouted.

Zeke swallowed his saliva. "Ye-yeah. You're really rough and you hurt me sometimes… like you did yesterday." He told her, reminding her of his nose.

"Oh please tell me that you didn't just imply that you didn't deserve that?" She asked sharply. She clenched her fist so hard, her nails began digging into her skin.

"Okay, you have a point, but what about the other times?"

"So you decided to break up with me, without even TALKING TO ME ABOUT IT?!"

"Well… if you put it that way it does sound pretty bad." Zeke said sheepishly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You know what Zeke? I'm done, okay, good-bye." She said, turning around and going back to her home.

--

Zeke rolled his eyes, and mentally kicked himself in the butt. "Man I really screwed things up this time." He told himself. He turned around and headed back to The Haven.

The sound of rolling glass came from an alley way. Zeke turned and looked down it. It seemed empty, but that was before he heard the sound of a soft sob that he knew for sure that it wasn't.

"Hello?" He called, walking cautiously down the alley. "Is anyone down here?" He asked going in deeper and deeper.

And that's when he saw her. A woman was curled up against the wall, crying. He ran to her. "Hey are you alright?" He asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked to be in her twenties. "Hey what's wrong are you okay?"

The woman looked up, and gave him a sad look, shaking her head.

"What is it, are you hurt?" He asked, a sound of slight panic in his voice.

She, again, shook her head.

Zeke looked around the alley to see if anyone was around to help and when he looked back the woman's face was deformed, her brows were furrowed and bumpy, her canines were longer, her nose a little scrunched and her eyes were a deep yellow colour. He gasped and didn't have a chance to run as she grabbed his neck and pulled him into her. He could feel her sink her teeth deep within his skin and he quickly began to feel light headed, and also, the world began to get dark. He could feel his life ending.

--

She sat against the wall heaving as the pain began to subside, hoping she'd have enough strength. Her chest hurt, she knew a few ribs were broken. Her shoulder was dislocated, and she was pretty sure that her shin was shattered. She felt like crap but she had to continue. She could not let them live. She grabbed her bag and looked for what she had left. At least seven bolts for the crossbow, three stakes, a hatchet, a long sword and four bottles of holy water.

She grabbed the long sword and stood up, grunting in pain. She inhaled deeply and began running, letting the adrenaline take over her pain. It now seemed none existent as she crashed through the door into battle.

The vampires came at her all at once and she swung the sword with all her might, beheading each vampire in her proximity. Once the room was cleared of the undead, she collapsed to the floor, taking in sharp breaths.

"Eudora? Are you okay? Over." A static voice called.

Eudora Emerson, eighteen years of age, inhaled sharply. She pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Yeah? I'm here, what is it Winston?" she asked her Watcher. She was giving short gasps of pain. "Over." She added.

"I've got the bomb planted. Are you there yet? Over."

"Just have to get up the stairs, and I'm there." She told him. "I just want to know. Can this really work? I mean are you sure that this is safe? Over."

Static followed before there was an answer. "The place has been evacuated if there is anyone left, it's vampires. Over."

"Alright. Now, I'm going into radio silence. If I don't answer back to you in twenty minutes, I'm dead. Get out and blow the place. Over." She ordered.

Again silence. "A… alright. Umm… I will do so… O-over."

"I'll see you later." She told him. "Over." And she knew it was. She would not be coming back from this. It would be a miracle if she did, but still, she had to try and she really wanted to do this herself. She had, alone, finished off the others, and she wanted the same with this. She stood up, hissing with pain, and headed up the stairs slowly.

She stood before the door to the roof. Taking a few minutes before her final battle. She pulled out a stake and held it tightly into her hand. She opened the door and walked out.

The flames that surrounded the area burned bright. She was amazed that the building she was in wasn't in flames yet. Chicago was ablaze, screams and the crackling of the flames were heard throughout the city.

On the edge of the building was her target. Jackson Emerson. The last of her vampiric family. She had gone all over the world searching for her family after news had gotten to her that they were all now vampires.

Three years.

Twenty-two members.

And now the final member, well final dead member, was before her.

Her father.

"Beautiful… isn't it my dear?" He asked her, as he stared at the flames.

Eudora looked around. "Yeah daddy. It's pretty." She told him.

The man turned around. "Why so glum my dear?" He asked her, with a cheerful smile. He started walking towards her.

She took in a deep breath. "Because this is it dad. This is how our family ends. With us." She told him. "And it's sad to think that our family will never continue to see the future."

Her father laughed. "Well it would have, if you hadn't killed every single member of your family." He informed. "We could've been feared across the nation, across the globe. We would've gone into history and beyond, and our clan would've be spoken by every man, woman, and child in nothing but terror. But no," He continued. "My daughter, the Slayer, killed every single member, of her family. The young, the old, the close, and the far."

"It could've been different if you had just ignored your calling and joined us. You could've-"

"No dad. It wouldn't, I would've stopped it all." She told him.

"You would've let your mama die from her disease? Or allow your little brother go and grow old?" he asked. "Now if you ask me that would've been very selfish."

"But dad… if they had still been themselves, they would never want that. To become these cruel murderers. To never age and live on nothing, but the blood of the innocent… I would never want that." She confessed. "And it kills me to have to do what I did to every person I have loved in this world. But I have a sacred calling dad. I have a duty to fulfill… and I would do it again if I had to."

Her father lowered his head and shook it. "You always was my favourite little girl… and I'm gonna love sucking your life right out of you and bring you to my world. To be my little girl again." He looked up, his once handsome face now devoid of it's charisma, and now full of malice and disfiguration.

He lunged at her, backhanding her, sending her crashing to the ground.

She heard the sound of her walkie-talkie smashing to pieces in her pocket. She swore under her breath.

He grabbed her by the shirt, lifting her up to her feet. He punched her into the face a couple of times, before she blocked his attack and head butted him in the head. She pushed him away from her and roundhouse kicked him across the face, causing him to stumble backwards. She kneed him in the head and then double axe handed him on the back. She brought up the stake and was about to bring it down, when her ankle was grabbed and yanked out from beneath her.

The vampire stood up quickly and stomped onto her stomach a few times before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled with all his strength sending her up and back down onto the concrete roof. "Please, darlin' it doesn't hurt that much. And it ain't that bad." He informed as he approached her.

She brought up her foot and kicked him square in the gut. "Sorry dad. But like I said. This is the end. Any way this fight turns out." She reminded as she got to her feet. She was injured, but she did not feel it at all. The injuries were far less important to her then the battle. And she was going to push it to the limit. She dashed right at him and tackled him to the ground. Straddling him, she brought her arms up and swung the stake down to his chest.

Jackson grabbed her arms and kicked her off him. She jumped up quickly to face her, seeing she was already on her feet.

She kicked him in the gut, and then gave him a right hook and then an upper cut to the chin, sending him sprawling to the ground.

He stood up and suddenly jolted, looking right into his daughters eyes. She was right up against him, tears in her eyes.

"I love you daddy." She said as the vampire before her turned to dust, blowing away in the wind. The girl collapsed onto her knees, and she wept. She wept for everyone. Her entire family, and then she wept for herself. Sobbing, she looked at the walkie-talkie that lay smashed on the roof top. There was no way to tell Winston that she was okay and to hold off until she was out, and she had so many injuries that she wouldn't be able to run down fifty flights of stairs, even with her Slayer speed she was still human.

And so she waited. Knowing her death was inevitable. Of course death was inevitable for every one. But she was a Slayer. She knew she didn't get to have a long life, she knew she would never get married, or have a normal life. And even with all the fast healing of the Slayer, and the strength, the heightened senses, she still envied all of them.

They never had to live thinking this may be the day I die.

She took in a deep breath, stood up and looked around her. "I really hope the entire city doesn't burn." She walked to the edge of the building and closed her eyes. "I wish the best of luck to my successor… whoever you are." She whispered.

And then the building shook.

--

Sharpay jumped up out of her sleep, heaving, in cold sweat.

It took her a while before she began to calm down. "Another one of those dreams." She told herself.

Ever since she was thirteen, she's had dreams like these. Each night she'd be a different girl, fighting vampires or demons or whatever. And each night the situation was different. Sometimes the girl she'd live and others, like tonight, the girl died. It confused her to no end, but she never really thought much about it.

She hasn't told anyone either. Why worry them, or tell them something that had absolutely no point, meaning, or wasn't anything to be worried about at all. She looked at the clock that sat on her side table. It was nearly time to get up anyways so she sighed and got ready to face a new day.

--

Sharpay and Ryan entered the school with their usual grand entrance. The usual loud, cheery halls of East High were silenced and lack of its noisy demeanour. And when the twins entered they felt nothing but sadness, depression and loss. As they looked around they found students crying and some comforting each other.

"Wh-what's going on? Why is everyone so doom and gloom?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"Your guess is as good as mine Ry." Sharpay responded.

The two continued to the school student lounge. There looking out the window with a blank stare was Troy, Gabriella was beside him with her hand on his shoulder. Sharpay stood and stared as Ryan walked over to the two and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Babe what's wrong? Who died?" He asked half jokingly hoping to lighten the mood. Troy turned his head to look at Ryan and had a dead expression on his face, Gabriella bit her lower lip. Ryan's eyes widened. "Oh my goddess who died?" He asked.

Troy sighed heavily and a small whisper escaped his lips. "Zeke."

Ryan turned to look at Sharpay. She was talking with Taylor and Chad, and he knew she had been informed when her eyes widened and her hand clapped over her mouth. She fell to her knees and cried. Gabriella turned to look at her and rushed to her side. She knelt to the blonde actress and rubbed her back. Sharpay turned and embraced Gabriella tightly. Gabriella was taken back by this. She didn't know what to do, so she just wrapped her arms around the girl and softly stroked her hair.

A single tear fell from Ryan's eyes looking at his sister. She stilled loved him. She showed anger to cover her feelings, but she still loved him. Madly, truly, deeply. He could feel the sadness radiating off of her, flowing like a never ending wave. He wanted to go to her, and hold her, but he knew she was in good hands. And he knew that Troy needed him more.

Chad, Troy, and Zeke had been like brothers for the longest time. They had grown up together, and all of them were like brothers.

"When?" Ryan asked as he rested his chin on Troy's shoulder.

"I-I found out this morning. It was all over the news…" He said sadly. "It was the same way as Cyndra apparently." He continued, tears welled up in his eyes, as he thought about never seeing his friend again.

Why was this happening? Why them? Why now? A thousand thoughts ran through his head, so many questions, so many wishes, so many memories. And now that's all they'll ever be. Memories, and wishes. Nothing would ever be the same, they could never go back.

Ryan held his lover close to him and comforted him.

Meanwhile Sharpay wasn't doing any better. This was the first time she had ever cried in public, again adding salt to the wound. Sharpay had always been a strong girl, and she always believed that an Evans never showed weakness in public, and crying, to her, was a sign of weakness. "Oh god, Zeke, I'm so sorry…"

Gabriella shushed gently, trying to comfort her. "Oh Sharpay. I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. Okay?" She told her. "None of this is your fault okay?"

The once strong Mountain Lion of East High had fallen. She shook her head. "No, it is my fault Gabriella! I was so mean to him! Cyndra died in that area. I was walking home, and he came to talk to me, and I screamed at him, and I left him all alone! And I, oh god!" She began crying again.

--

She turned off the television, her heart heavy at the deaths of those two students. She knew Cyndra well, as she was a member of the drama club, though she didn't know Zeke. She sighed as she turned to look at the young woman across from her.

"I appreciate you coming here." Nora said to her, gratitude clear in her voice.

Willow smiled her usual nervous, yet cheery smile. "Well, you know Giles. Always the end of the world with him." She reminded with a chuckle.

Nora nodded as she took off her glasses. "Yes, it only seems like yesterday me and him graduated from the Watcher's Academy." She said as a wave of nostalgia washed over her.

It had been so long ago. At least 22 years ago she believed. Like Rupert, Nora came from a long line of Watchers, though American, they were still a distinguished line. Every one of them had been a Watcher to either a Potential Slayer, or _the_ Slayer, or both. Though Nora had not yet been assigned a Slayer in her lifetime, as of yet, she still studied all the books on demons, and magic. She was devoted.

But unlike Rupert, she had always wanted to be a Watcher.

"Ms. Darbus?"

She shook her head snapping out of her nostalgia when the young girl had spoken to her. "Oh sorry. I must apologize. Just remembering the good old days." She told the red head. Her momentary trip down memory lane now shot far from her mind, her face now had a stern, seriousness to it. "So should I start from the beginning?" She asked.

Willow nodded.

The older woman put her glasses on and grabbed a file off of the glass coffee table. "As you may have already been informed of, this city is built upon a Hellmouth. But not just any Hellmouth, this Hellmouth is special. About 10,000 years ago, there was a small tribe of shaman. They worshipped the area, and offered a ritualistic sacrifice every ten years, which they hoped would appease the demons below the Earth, below the land that they lived on.'

"They believed that if they didn't, horrible beings would come upon them and kill them all. And for 10,000 years they did just that. Even today the descendents followed that tradition and it had kept the Hellmouth closed and supernatural troubles have never really been a problem." She informed.

Willow looked at her, slightly confused. "Well then if it had been working for so long, why did it stop?" She asked. "Why are there suddenly vampire attacks happening?"

"Because, last week, the end of the decade since the last ritual came up."

"Why didn't the shamans put up the whammy then?"

"Because, two weeks ago, the last descendents were found dead."

"So the spell was never done, and-"

"Albuquerque has become a demons playground. And what's worse is that somewhere in this city is a Slayer who has no idea what is going on, around here, and is in grave danger." Nora told her. "We need to find her soon."

"I know, and I have friends out looking around right now. Trust me we will find her." Willow promised.

Nora nodded. "Good. There are a few stories I have heard and am going to go investigate. Alone if you will. I will be out as well, helping you find her." She informed. "Just a word of warning, I do not have a cell phone. Never have and never will."

Willow looked at the woman and nodded. "Umm, alright. But if you need to reach us, we're staying at the Best Western Hotel. Ask for room 145. A guy named Andrew will answer, leave whatever information you come up with with him, and he'll tell us." Willow said as she grabbed her jacket and headed to the door. "Good luck."

"And you." Nora replied as the girl left the house.

The drama teacher got up off of her couch. She looked out her window. "Could it really be Sharpay? I mean of all girls to be chosen here, she's the one who receives this burden."

Teachers, first of all, are not ones to gossip, but like any other human, the temptation is strong and overpowering.

Last Friday, in the teacher's lounge, Nora had overheard Coach Bolton, and Miss Daken gossiping about a particular blonde student.

"It was amazing." He had said, "She just punched him in the nose and he had been sent flying! It was amazing! I mean, why she doesn't join the girls rugby team is a mystery to me." He continued.

Miss Daken waved her hand, "Oh that's nothing, you should have seen what happened three years ago!" She began, Ms. Darbus leaned in to hear the conversation more clearly. "It was amazing! I was teaching my class as usual, when all of a sudden, she kinda collapsed out of her desk. I was so worried, I had no idea what was wrong with her so I ran and suddenly I tripped! All I remember is closing my eyes expecting to hit my head, and it never happened! I opened my eyes, and there I was, mid-fall, with Sharpay holding me up!"

"So you're saying she should be on the Track team as well?" Coach Bolton asked. Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes.

And so here she was, thinking it was Sharpay. She'd have to keep a close eye on here. And tonight, was the remembrance party at the Haven. Nora knew she'd be there.

--

"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. In light of what happened, we need to make sure that Zeke and Cyndra know, er, knew that we cared for them. That they were loved. So you two… wherever you are… this is for you guys." Martha Cox said as she raised her glass. When she did, all the people inside the Haven club did the same. Toasting to the memories of the two students. "And I'm pretty sure that they'd also wish for us to be happy that school's out in a couple of month's so… let's dance to them." She said, and the music and dancing began.

Sharpay took a swig of her drink and sighed. Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella were there as well. "Are you sure people should party when somebody they know and love died?" Gabriella asked.

Troy chuckled weakly. "Zeke always said that he wanted people to party and celebrate their own lives when he died. Something about keeping other people from dying of sadness themselves." He informed as he looked into his drink.

Ryan felt so bad for his boyfriend, not too mention helpless. He kissed his lover's shoulder and latched himself to his arm, nuzzling his head in the crook of Troy's neck. "He's probably up there dancing to the music with us." He said hoping to cheer him up.

Ryan looked around. People were dancing, and oddly enough he did believe that Cyndra and Zeke were dancing wherever they were. "Come on Troy, let's dance."

Troy looked at Ryan, who was using his puppy dog look, which always worked for him. Troy sighed.

"Zeke would want you too." He added.

As weird as it sounded, Troy bought it. He would want Troy to dance. Troy downed his drink and took his lover's hand. "Alright let's do this." He said as he put the drink onto the table, and was dragged away by Ryan.

Now that the boys were away, Gabriella could finally talk to Sharpay alone. "How you holding up Sharpay?" She asked.

Sharpay shook her head. A million things crashed in her head trying to make sense of this. "I don't know Gabby. I honestly don't know. I feel torn, guilty, angry… like I want to punch something hard." She confessed. It was strange for her. This feeling was so alien to her, it scared her more then she wanted it to. She had never felt so… so… afraid for some reason. She had never lost anyone before, not like this, not someone so close to her.

--

On the landing on the far right side of the building, a landing that over looked the entire club and held the DJ and a couple of dancers. Zeke and a woman, she wore a black ankle length skirt, wedges, and a blood red blouse. Her elbow length black hair hung loose, covering half her face.

"Ooo, little puppy wants to feed? Wants the warm ooey, gooey, goodness to run down his throat?" The woman asked with a cockney accent, her hands going up to her throat and she began stroking down her neck over and over again, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at the boy. She began bouncing on the balls of her feet and droned slightly. A sadistic smile spread across her face. "Little pup, enter Mary's farm and take her little lambs." She told him, adding a little dog growl after that.

Zeke nodded his confirmation.

"Mummy is going to head home, okay deary? Make sure Miss Edith is not stealing the cakes."

Zeke looked at the woman oddly. She was a strange one she was, but she brought him into this world, showed him a world he never thought he could ever know, one he never even thought would exist. She showed him what happened after death. And for that he believed he owed her.

"Bring me home something nice and sweet to eat?" She asked almost child-like.

He agreed so. "Anyone in particular?" He queried.

She surveyed the crowd, looking at all the lovely beautiful tasties, wondering which ones would be the sweetest. This night, she was feeling oddly famished, more then usual. Her bloodlust had risen a lot lately. Ever since she had feed off of the family of shamans. She surveyed the crowd and found what she wanted to order. "Bring me the blond at that table," Pointing to Sharpay, "and the two men dancing on the floor there. Together."

Zeke looked down and was half-delighted, and half-disappointed that she choose them, Troy and Ryan. Truth be told he wanted to take care of them, himself. He'll just tell her that they got a little too difficult to handle. "As you wish." He said and made his way to leave.

"Take your siblings with you." She ordered,

Zeke looked over to Cyndra who was on the opposite rafter, on the other side of the club. He turned and nodded to the woman.

Drusilla chuckled as she watched him leave. "They grow up so fast." She said as she walked away, swaying to the music and humming.

--

An hour and a half later, Sharpay walked out of the Haven, heading home, alone. She had had a long talk with Gabriella, before she left. It had been good to get all her troubles, or at least a bit, off of her chest. She looked up at the stars above and began to ponder while she walked.

_I wonder if he's watching from up there. It's weird, but I feel as if he's watching over me._ She figured, as she had a weird, but tiny churning in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Sharpay!"

Someone grabbed her shoulder. In a swift movement her hand shot out as she spun around connecting with someone's face.

Troy crumbled to the ground unconscious, the right side of his face already beginning to swell.

"OH MY GODDESS!" Ryan gasped, as he witnessed his boyfriend get hit by his sister and fall to the ground. He ran to the unconscious form, kneeling, taking his head and resting it on his knees. "What the hell Sharpay!?"

Sharpay was washed over in guilt as she watched her brother cradle his boyfriends head. "I'm sorry! Oh God am I so sorry! He just came out of nowhere! It was like instinct, I just… Oh I am so sorry!" She said as she rushed to the two.

"Well you shouldn't be apologizing to me Sharpay. I'm not the one lying unconscious on the ground." Ryan pointed out as he shook Troy's head a little trying to wake him up. He checked his pulse, and was swatted in the arm.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Sharpay scolded. She didn't hit him that hard. _Did I?_ "Is he alright?"

Ryan felt his pulse and nodded his head. "Yeah he's fine." He turned his attention to his twin and gave her a sharp gaze. "Man Sharpay, you are really brutal." Ryan informed.

Even as children, as much as Ryan hated to admit it on occasion, Sharpay was the strongest of the two. And the fastest, the one with the quick reflexes and also had a heightened sense of hearing, which Ryan believed was slightly ironic seeing as how, before this summer, she never paid attention to anything unless it involved her in some way.

"Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be. It makes everything that much easier."

Sharpay turned around to see something she never expected to see ever again. "Zeke?!" She stated in shock.

"Cyndra?" It was Ryan's voice this time.

Sharpay turned to see why Ryan had said that name. And standing there was Cyndra. Sharpay looked back from Cyndra and Zeke, and back again.

And then three more people gathered around the three, boxing them in. Sharpay looked at them all. Two of the three that came seemed disturbingly familiar. One of them was a cheerleader from West High, the other two were both guys, one she had no idea who he was, but he looked tough as he was large and dressed like a biker, the other was a lifeguard at the Lave Springs Country Club.

All five looked like they had some kind of face de-formality. Their brows were void of hair, they were scrunched inward and down, making them look permanently angry, their eyes were a sickly yellow, their nose was slightly bumped, their cheeks more predominate, and their canines looked longer and almost filed to a tip. And that's when she also noticed their nails, they were longer and seemed as if they could pierce through wood. And their skin seemed deathly pale.

"Cyndra… Zeke…" Sharpay managed to let the words escape from her lips as she stood up.

Ryan felt chills run down his spine. "Bu-but you're both dead." he stated not sure if he was trying to convince them, or himself. "Ho-"

"We were dead… still are in fact, but you know what. Details aren't that important right now." Cyndra explained. "What's important is that we just found our dinner." She said and began advancing towards them.

And then there was this slight whiz in the air and suddenly in the middle of Cyndra's chest, and a small tilt to the left, an arrow poked out. Cyndra looked down and then up at Zeke. "Aw, shi…"

Her skin began drying up, it cracked, peeled away, revealing bones, which all became dust, in quick procession. Everyone looked over to the source of the flying fatality.

Standing there stood Ms. Darbus, a crossbow in her arms, and a large duffle bag hung from her right shoulder, wide open.

Ryan, Sharpay, and even Zeke stared, slack jawed and shocked.

Sharpay was the first to break the awkward silence. "Ms. Darbus?" She whispered.

Zeke quickly shook away his shock. "Kill her." He said calmly.

The three vamps lunged towards her. Zeke stuck his hand out and stopped the biker vampire and the cheerleader from continuing. "You stay with me and help with these three." He said looking back at the Evans' children and Troy.

The biker grabbed Ryan, and lifted him high into the air, with little to no trouble, though the blonde was flailing his arms like a madman. The man laughed at Ryan's attempts, but stopped suddenly when he was sent crashing to the ground.

Ryan landed with a rather unorthodox grunt, onto the ground, a few feet away from the unconscious Troy. Ryan rolled on the ground trying to get up to his feet, but fear, and pain caused him to writhe in pain.

Sharpay looked at the biker. Something suddenly took over her, something deep, hidden, something primal and strong.

Something that felt natural and right.

"No one touches my brother." Sharpay scorned. Someone grabbed her from behind and began squeezing. Sharpay, gritted her teeth and flung her head back, slamming whoever was behind her nose in. There was a sharp gasp, and Sharpay was released from her constraints. She shot her leg out and side kicked the cheerleader in the gut, sending her skidding to the ground and then quickly turned back to the biker.

Zeke looked at what was happening in shock and worry. Never would he have expected something like this to happen. He ran over to the Regina, the girl from West High, helping her up. He pointed over to Troy. "Take him back to Drusilla." He ordered. "NOW!" And he shoved her in Troy's direction.

Ryan managed to pull himself together, just before he saw the girl grab his boyfriend and began to take off with him. "Oh no you don't! He's my man!" He closed his eyes and concentrated on his centre, and felt it almost instantaneously. Opening them, his eyes were as black as coal, and in haste spoke, "Flames of the lower Hades, harshest inferno, none escape, to my will, enter and make haste to expel from under the skin!" He shot his hand at the girl.

Almost instantly, she stopped, dropping Troy. She grabbed her stomach and groaned loudly, which soon turned into an almost inhuman scream. Then suddenly fire erupted from her mouth, her skin burst into flames and she turned into ash.

Ryan huffed, as the colour returned to his eyes. "No one steals my boyfriend." He said as he got up and stumbled quickly to Troy's side.

Zeke, who watched this play before him, started stepping backwards, fear in his eyes. He was scared, he was not expecting this at all. He could never have been prepared for this.

Meanwhile, Nora quickly gave the boy a couple back hand jabs to his cheek, followed by a left hook, and a quick round house kick to the head, causing the vampire to fall to the ground. Nora quickly whipped out a wooden stake and plunged it into his chest, he screamed aloud as he turned to dust. She turned to see how Sharpay was doing, she knew it wasn't appropriate at the moment, but she smiled as she watched Sharpay. She knew she had found her, the Slayer.

Sharpay kicked the biker vamp in the gut, brought her hand back and connected it to the vampire's face. She could tell when the vampire growled he was getting rather pissed off.

He swung his fist at her on blind rage, but missed her, she managed to dodge the fist, but not only that but flip him onto the cement beneath.

Sharpay got a good hold of his arm, kicked him over, and snapped the arm out of place. She then continued her assault by kicking him in the stomach and then the head, she was going to go in for a second kick to the stomach but wasn't quick enough to get there, her ankle was grabbed, and tugged hard, causing her to fall onto her ass. The vampire got up and kept his grip, tight onto her. He laughed heartily at her, but soon regretted letting his guard when he felt her free foot's shoe connect with his face, causing him to let her go.

Sharpay landed on the ground, rolled away from him, and got up with her back to him.

"Sharpay!"

The blonde turned to see a wooden stake fly at her. She grabbed it mid-air, turned around and jabbed it into the heart of the vampire. She brought her hand to her chest and she watched as the vampire turned to dust.

Sharpay was breathing heavily, her chest rising and descending in a quick yet paced movement. She looked at the stake in her hand and dropped it. She turned her attention to Ryan and Troy to see if they were okay.

Ryan was fine, but Troy was another story. He was still unconscious. Her and Ryan's eyes met, and they knew what the other was thinking.

Sharpay looked at Ms. Darbus, who was giving her a small smile, and asked the first thing that was on her mind.

"What the hell just happened?"

AN- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may take a while for me to post the next chapter as i have my other stories to write as well. There are a few things I must adress during this. I know that Giles went to Oxford, dropped out and became a badass, but i mean to become a Watcher, you must attend the Watcher's Acadamy. If you remember well, Wesley attended the Watcher's academy and was "Headboy" as he so liked to point out. And as for Ryan going all black eyed, well He did invoke some pretty dark magic there, and we all know what happened when Willow invoked the dark powers. I'm not saying he's stronger then her though, it's just likely that he's been doing this longer then her so he could probably find ways to control it. I'll go deeper into explaining it in later chapters

Please R & R -


	3. I'm A Slayer, Ask Me How!

Disclaimer: I Do not own High School Musical or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The New Slayer Around

Chapter 2- I'm A Slayer. Ask Me How!

Sharpay, seated in a red leather chair, was more then a little curious, if that wasn't an understatement, about why she, her brother, and the unconscious Troy were doing at Ms. Darbus' place.

Ryan sat on her couch, supporting Troy's head with his lap. He stroked him lovingly on the head, as he waited. He looked at Sharpay, who was looking not like herself at all, and could only wonder what she was thinking at the moment. He knew she was confused, he knew she was worried, he knew she was scared. But that didn't mean she was thinking any way like that. Sharpay was the type of person who could seem one way, but be thinking another.

Meanwhile in the other room was Ms. Darbus on the phone.

The moment they had entered the house, she told them to have a seat, while she went to make a very important call.

"You okay sis?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay just sat there not responding.

After a few moments, he tried again. "Sis?"

Sharpay came out of her trance and snapped her head in his direction. "Huh?"

"You alright?"

Sharpay scoffed. "Do I look alright? Obviously not." She answered. "What just happened out there Ry?"

"Vampires are what." Nora said as she came into the room. "They were vampires, and you, my dear, are a Vampire Slayer." She added.

Sharpay gapped at her Drama teacher for a moment before she spoke again. "A-a what?"

"A Vampire Slayer. Uh, one girl in all the world who has the power and strength to fight evil. But they're only myths." Ryan informed Sharpay, while still looking at Nora.

Nora chuckled. "Mr. Evans. After what just happened, I think it is fair to say that anything can be real."

Sharpay shook her head. "No, I'm not your girl alright? I'm just a regular girl. Okay?" She said sounding very loud and a little frantic. "Okay, what just happened, didn't happen. I'm to stressed over the fact that my ex is dead. That's why I'm having these hallucinations!"

There was a knock on the door. "Please excuse me." Nora said as she got up and went to answer it.

Ryan looked at Sharpay. "How can you say what we just witnessed didn't happen?"

"Because it didn't Ry. It didn't… things like that don't happen. They only happen in my dreams."

"If only they stayed there."

Sharpay turned to see four women and a man enter the room.

One woman seemed older then the rest, she had elbow length fiery red hair, dark pale green eyes, she was about 5'7". The next was very young indeed, she seemed no older the fifteen. She had dark shoulder length hair, eyes that were amethyst, and skin pale, smooth almost porcelain like, she was at least 5'. The third had to have been about the same age as her and Ryan. She had chest length wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and about 5'8" as well. The last woman hit Sharpay hard though. She had chest length dreadlocks, deep brown eyes, and was about 5'8" as well. Sharpay couldn't take her eyes of off her. She took them off after a moment to check out the guy. He was short, about 5'6". He had short blonde curly hair, and had green eyes.

Nora walked in and told them to take a seat.

Ryan looked at them all a little confused as too why people were just walking in. "Who are these people?" Ryan questioned.

"They are Slayers as well." The older blonde informed. "Actually only three-fifths are." She corrected herself.

"Wait. The myth says only one girl can be the Slayer. They can't be." Ryan insisted.

Willow rose her hand into the air. "Yeah. They are. It's mostly my doing." She confessed.

"How? Why?"

Willow then began telling their story. About Sunnydale, about The First, everything.

Ryan was shocked. This was the most incredible thing he had ever heard.

He had heard of Slayers of course. They were mentioned a few times in his Wiccan magazines, but they mostly said it was a myth. In fact they had an entire issue printed to the discussion and debate of whether the Slayer was real or not.

"You must be an amazing witch." Ryan said in awe.

Powers like that extended beyond his capacity. He's learned to harness powerful magicks but not that powerful. He spends time on how to control the magick he has before learning anything else. Ever since he was ten he had been a witch.

When Ryan was ten years old, he and Sharpay went to San Francisco to stay with their aunt, Patience Hellowill. She was a very interesting woman indeed. Their father dubbed her "The Hippie", but in truth she was anything but. They knew what she was, and they weren't very fond of it.

Patience Hellowill was a Witch. And she was very proud of it too, but she promised not to expose this to her niece and nephew, as they weren't her children, even if it was in their blood.

Once a week, while they were there, Patience would send the children out to play while she and a few of her friends played poker. But one week Ryan had come in, only to witness his aunt and her friends not playing poker, but their coven esbat. But finding out what his aunt was wasn't the only he learned that day, oh no. He also learned blackmail, not the word or meaning, but how to do it. And it's the only time he's ever done it.

He promised his aunt that he wouldn't tell Sharpay or his parents, as long as she taught him everything she knew. And ever since then he's been a witch.

Willow smiled. "Well, it wasn't easy. You see I was under so much pressure and the ingredients were-"

"Willow?" Nora interrupted.

"Yes. Sorry. Not the point." She stopped herself. "The point is, yes, originally there was only too be one, well… two, actually I guess one. Different story. Anyways, we changed that fact. We changed it so that we could fight and win."

"I'm sorry, but… what's your name?" Sharpay questioned.

"Oh that's right, I haven't introduced any of you." Nora gasped. She pointed to Willow. "This is Willow Rosenberg."

"The young woman over there is Tasha Grime." The youngest girl gave her a pleasant smile and waved.

"The one over there is Cindy Downing." The wavy haired youth nodded to her.

"And the one other over there is-"

"Rona." The dark skinned woman finished as she sat on the armrest at Troy's feet on the couch.

"There's another with us. Her name is Kennedy." Willow informed, then furrowed her brow when she noticed she wasn't here. "Who isn't here at the moment. Where is she?" She asked.

Rona pointed to the door behind her. "She went out to do a few quick rounds before calling the quits."

Willow nodded and turned back to Sharpay.

"What? Am I the man that fades away from existence? Am I the one who needs no introductions?" The blonde said sounding rather unpleased by not being introduced.

Willow put a smile on and nodded over to the blonde. "Sorry. He's Andrew. A Junior Watcher." She informed.

Andrew smiled and waved at the young blonde in the chair.

Sharpay was a little annoyed. She hadn't asked anyone to introduce themselves, and quite frankly, she could care more about a rat's ass at the moment. "I didn't ask for all of your names…" She shot to them. She looked at Willow. "I'm not your girl. I am not special, well except for being given goddess like looks, and amazing acting and singing talents."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "But Sharpay, think about it." He insisted. "Tonight happened. Regardless whether you choose to believe it or not. Troy was almost killed, we were almost killed. You kicked major ass!"

Nora got up and left the room, unnoticed by the others.

Sharpay shook her head. "Uh-uh. The only person I hurt was Troy, which I am so sorry for, and no one else."

"Sharpay!"

Sharpay turned to the Drama teacher and brought her hand up quickly grabbing an arrow that was aimed at her head.

The entire room stared in awe at her fast reflexes.

Sharpay looked at Ms. Darbus, then the arrow, and back at Ms. Darbus. After a couple more seconds of silence, Sharpay spoke. "You shot an arrow at my head!"

"Yes I did." The Watcher replied eerily calm.

"You shot an arrow at my HEAD!"

"To show you that you are not like most girls. You are a Slayer."

"Hello?! What if you were wrong?! I'd be dead right now!"

Ms. Darbus smiled. "So you're admitting I might be right."

Silence ensued.

Sharpay thought for a second. Had she actually just admitted that Ms. Darbus could be right? "No." She said defiantly, "Ryan come on, we're going."

Ryan looked at Sharpay with a shocked look. "What about Troy? He's still asleep." he reminded.

Sharpay turned as she was about to leave the room. Looking at her unconscious friend and her brother. He was right, the boy was still out, "Well try to wake him up." She told him.

"How?"

Sharpay shook her head and raised her arms in annoyance. "Fine carry him, stay here and wait, whatever! I need to get out of here, I'll see you at home." She said and left.

"Sharpay! Wait!" Ryan called after. Letting out an angry sigh. He heard the door open and slam shut. "I need to go after her. Could you watch him please?" he asked Rona.

Rona nodded her head as Ryan got up and followed after his sister.

He got outside but she was already gone. "Shit." He swore under his breath.

---

Sharpay finished putting on her silk pink night gown with her satin pink housecoat, with the pink feather trim, and went downstairs. She just had a one hour shower for the first time in a long time. She only had them whenever she had a lot on her mind. She entered the kitchen and began searching the fridge for sustenance.

"Looking for the strawberry yogurt?"

Sharpay looked up from her search to see her brother standing shirtless with cotton pyjama pants. "When'd you get back?" She asked as she turned back to the fridge continuing her search.

Ryan walked to the island and sat down. "We got back about forty minutes ago." he informed, before adding with a smile. "I take it you took a one hour shower?"

Sharpay found her two litre prize and brought it out of the fridge, placing it on the table. She grabbed two spoons as well, passing one to her twin. "I hate that we know each other so well." She informed as she took the lid off.

"Nah. You're fingers are just really pruney." he said with a smile as he dug into the yogurt.

This brought a chuckle from his sister.

The two sat in silence for a few moments eating the non-fat yogurt before Sharpay broke the quiet. "How'd you guys get back?" She queried.

Ryan swallowed before answering. "Ms. Darbus called us a taxi and drove us to the Haven. And from there, we got our cars and drove home."

"Troy's awake?"

Ryan nodded. "He woke up about five minutes after you left. The first thing he said was that he never plans to come up behind you ever again." He said with a smile.

Sharpay chuckled, "I'm really sorry about that. It just happened on instinct." She apologized.

"Kinda like what happened with the vampires?" He asked, risking being yelled at by his sister.

But surprisingly enough, she acted like she hadn't heard that, and changed the subject. "So did Troy go home?" She asked.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. He's upstairs sleeping." He informed. "But Sharpay this is something we have to talk about."

Sharpay shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it Ryan."

Ryan sighed. "Why not?"

After a few seconds of silence, Sharpay answered. "Cause I'm afraid I'll somehow convince myself that I have to do this."

"So you're admitting this is happening?" He asked.

Sharpay looked at her brother and nodded. "I've been lying the entire time. I knew it was happening, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Well duh." The blonde actor said with a mouthful of yogurt, then swallowed before continuing. "I don't blame you. It's a lot to take in."

"This coming from the guy who was all psyched about the fired up witch who decided I should be cursed with this thing." Sharpay said while scooping up some yogurt. "Since when have you been into all that witchcraft?"

"No changing the subject." Ryan ordered. "And F.Y.I. since that summer in San Francisco."

"Well, forgive me, it's not everyday that I find out that my brother is a warlock."

"And it's not every day that you find out your sister is a Vampire Slayer."

The two sat in silence again.

"Uh, actually the term is witch for male practitioners." Ryan informed before putting his spoon in his mouth.

Sharpay looked at her brother. "Huh?"

"Y-you called me a warlock. Warlock comes from the Anglo-Saxon word _waerloga_ which means Traitor. Today we prefer to be called witches like our female counterparts." he informed.

Sharpay started chuckling.

Ryan was slightly confused. "What?"

"Our life is so screwed up." She informed. "I'm a vampire slayer, and you're a witch. I'm supposed to fight the forces of evil."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Think of all the good we would do."

Sharpay looked at her twin sternly, "Think of all the danger we'd be in."

"True, but we'd be fighting to change the world for the greater good."

Sharpay had to admit he was right. As much as she hated it, she knew that she had no choice. Knowing what she knew now, how was she going to go back to her life and act like she knew nothing. She had to do this. She sighed and gave her brother a defeated look. "I'll talk to Ms. Darbus after class tomorrow."

Ryan gave his sister a smile. "We're doing the right thing you know."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Sharpay said scooping more yogurt into her mouth. "So what did you tell Troy? Does he know what happened?" She asked.

Ryan shook his head. "He wouldn't have believed me anyway. And I don't want to worry him." He told her.

"Afraid he might be in constant danger?" She asked.

"No." He said. "I don't want him to think that he's dating a lunatic."

The two broke into small fits of giggles.

---

"Alright class, do not forget to read act one and two of William Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer's Night'. I expect everyone to hand in their assignments tomorrow." Ms. Darbus reminded. "Uh, Ms. Evans, may I see you for a moment."

Sharpay and Ryan stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. "Do you want me to wait?" Ryan asked.

"May I speak with you too Ryan?" Ms. Darbus added.

"Guess I will no matter what."

The two approached Ms. Darbus. They didn't have to ask what this was about they knew instantly.

"Ms. Darbus I know what you're going to say, so I'll answer before you even ask. I've come to the decision and yes, I'll train with you and the others." Sharpay blurted.

Ms. Darbus chuckled and took off her glasses, "As much as I am glad too hear that, that is not the reason why I've asked to bring you up here." She said, "But now that you have brought that up, I expect to see you at my house six sharp. Which is right after Drama Club. Ryan, I expect to see you there with her."

Ryan was shocked to say the least. "Me? Why me? I'm not a Slayer." he pointed out.

"I am well aware of that, but it has come to both the attentions of myself and Ms. Rosenberg that you are a very gifted Wiccan. I have a feeling your powers will be a much needed asset." She informed.

Sharpay and Ryan both nodded and were about to leave when Sharpay remembered something. Turning around she spoke, "Uh, Ms. Darbus? If that's not what you wanted to talk to us about, then what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me. I was hoping that you and your brother would mind being host to a few new students. They just transferred in, and they need a place to stay." She informed.

"I don't think it'd be a problem. We have two guest rooms, and our parents are out of the country till Graduation, so yeah sure." Ryan agreed. He knew his sister wouldn't have a problem with it. She loved being a hostess.

Sharpay nodded in agreement, very enthusiastically, "When do we meet them." She asked.

Ms. Darbus got up and walked out of the room coming back with two of the Slayers that the Evans met the other night. "Cindy and Tasha both need a place to stay as does Rona. Ms. Rosenberg, Andrew, and Kendall will be staying with me. Rona will be moving in with you as well after tonight's first meeting." She informed.

Sharpay nodded. "Alright. Three houseguests. Not a problem."

Ms. Darbus nodded and was pleased at the outcome. "Swell. I'll see you guys at three thirty for Drama Club, and you two," She said pointing to Cindy and Tasha, "I'll see at six."

The drama teacher was heading out the door when she turned around, remembering something, "I'll warn you right now, that you should head home after Drama Club and put on something a little more… sportsy." Then left.

---

"So her brother is a witch? Any idea what level he's at?" Giles asked.

"No none at all, but from what I saw last night, the boy has some powerful magick within him." Nora informed. "Not likely as powerful as Ms. Rosenberg, but powerful enough. He incinerated a vampire from the inside out."

"Without reciting a spell?"

"No he recited a spell, but it wasn't like any spell I heard before. He called upon flames from the lowest levels of Hades. It was pretty dark magick, and he seemed in complete control of it." She said sounding both impressed and worried. "As far as I can tell he's had no professional training whatsoever. I plan on having Ms. Rosenberg work with him and assess the amount of power and control of magick he has within him."

"It is best for Willow to look into that. Any more news on this, Sharpie was her name you said?" He queried.

"Sharpay." The teacher corrected.

"Who names their daughter after a breed of dog?" Giles asked.

Nora chuckled at that. She too had always wondered why the Evans decided to name their daughter Sharpay. "It astounds me, the names of youth these days." She informed. Then decided to get back on track. "Anyways, Sharpay may not seem like it, but I can assure you she is a Slayer. And I hope to find the extent of her strength tonight. I plan on having the other Slayers to help her with her training."

"Good. I recommend on having each girl training the Slayer in different areas of their own expertise." Giles suggested.

"Duly noted." Nora said with a smile. "Now I'm sorry to do so, but I have a class to teach in fifteen. Good bye Rupert."

"Good bye Nora."

Nora heard the other line click. She placed the receiver to her heart and sighed remembering their days together at the Watchers Academy. She shook herself out of her thoughts and hung up the phone.

---

"You are aware that working out involves sweat right?" Sharpay asked when she was informed she would be doing strenuous exercises by her drama teacher.

Sharpay and Ryan had arrived not ten minutes ago and already Sharpay wanted to leave.

"No, you will not be working out, you will be training. I wish to see what the extent of your innate abilities are. Tonight you will be training one hour with each of the Slayers. They will train you in a specific field. They are hand-to-hand combat, armed combat, sharp shooting, and endurance. And then after that, I will take you out on your first patrol." Ms. Darbus informed as she looked through a book.

"Patrolling? Patrolling what?" Sharpay asked annoyed.

Ms. Darbus looked up from her book and eyed Sharpay's clothes. "The city. We'll be checking out the city graveyards for new vampires, maybe a few nests and such."

Sharpay flinched when she found out, "You're sending me out on my first night?! Why don't I just wear a sign that says 'Free Dinner!'." She shot sounding a little peeved.

Rona stopped upon entering the room and hearing that comment. She took one look at Sharpay and chuckled. "You practically are." She jested.

Sharpay was offended, her jaw dropped and she walked over to Rona. "What do you mean by that!?" She demanded to know.

"Vampires are attracted to bright colours. You wearing a bright pink outfit, you're a walking 'Bite Me' sign." Rona said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at the dark skinned girl. "Well I don't have anything else, except a powder blue Pilates outfit, and that's brand new so there is no way I am getting that filthy unless I have an actual class to go to." she then looked at Rona's outfit. "Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead in something like what you're wearing."

Rona was starting to get annoyed at her. She could not believe this prissy Barbie doll was a Slayer, she wouldn't last one second against a gang of vampires. "You know what I can't stand her. I'm sorry Nora, but I can't go through with this. I swear if the vamps don't kill her, I will."

An insulted Sharpay grunted and turned away from Rona and walked over to her brother who was trying hard to hide his grin. She noticed this and her twin received an elbow to the ribs.

"You two will learn to get along, I can assure you. But at the moment, regardless of your feelings towards each other, you will work together." Ms. Darbus ordered, then looked at her watch. "Already we are behind schedule. Rona, Sharpay, please follow me." The older woman walked out and was followed by the two slayers.

"Uh, what about me?" Ryan asked, suddenly feeling more left out then he already had. There was a cough from the opposite side of the room. Ryan turned to see the red headed witch.

She waved, showing off her pearly whites. "Hiya. You'll be working with me."

Ryan smiled. "Awesome. So tell me, what will be working on today?" He asked excited to be working with such a powerful Wiccan.

"Well, I thought we could see the extent of your power. I mean from what Nora told me she had seen, you were working with some pretty powerful mojo." She informed.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't anything big." he told her. "It was just something I thought up on the spot."

Willow tried her best to hide the shock, not knowing whether she was doing a good job at it or not. She had never done anything like that before. She hadn't ever thought something up on the spot and had it be that successful. "Well whatever it was it was pretty strong by Nora's standards. I just want to see what you can do is all really." She informed. "Follow me."

Ryan nodded his head and followed.

---

Ms. Darbus' garden was extremely large. It was like a small jungle. In the middle of it was a large pond, and in the centre of it was a plexi-glass island with two stone steps leading into it.

"I want the two of you to step into the island and fight. Sharpay, I want you to try and knock Rona out of the ring." Ms. Darbus said. "Just imagine she's the enemy."

Sharpay started giggling. She clapped and jumped up and down giddily. "That'll be so easy." She laughed.

Rona gave her a cocky smile as she got into her fighting stance. "Well then Black Belt Barbie, show me what you got."

Sharpay stood up straight, brought her hands up, inhaling deeply, brought her hands together and then lowered them to her chest as she let out a exhaled. Upon opening her eyes, she got into her fighting stance.

Rona charged her. Upon reaching her, she swung a left hook, which was blocked by the blonde. She jabbed her right fist twice, then followed through with a quick swing of her left elbow. All these were dodged and blocked by Sharpay. She then proceeded to assault her again, all blocked by the blonde.

"Rona!"

The two girls turned to the Watcher.

"I do not want you to hold back. I want both of you to give it all you've got. Now impress me! Both of you!" Nora ordered. Though truth be told she was already impressed by Sharpay. Nora had been informed that Rona was one of the most brutish, most skilled, and most ruthless fighters. And it seemed that Sharpay had succeeded in blocking and dodging the elder Slayer's attacks. But she figured that it was only because earlier she had told Rona to go easy on the new Slayer.

Rona looked at Sharpay and smiled. "You've had some training." She said more as a statement then a question.

Sharpay put on a smug smile and nodded, "Six years of self defence training, as well as ten years of Tai Chi." the two circled around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Rona scoffed, "Tai Chi?! You cannot be serious."

Sharpay shrugged, "Believe it or not, Tai Chi Quan is a martial art." She informed. "That is it's original intention."

And in a split second, the two advanced on each other.

Rona was first to strike, sending her right fist towards Sharpay's face.

She quickly tilted her head off to the left, as the punch grazed her left ear, she quickly brought her hands up and grabbed onto the dark haired girl's arm twisting around and flipping her over.

Rona made sure to plant her feet to the ground the moment before impact to the floor beneath her, she grabbed Sharpay's arm with her other hand, and with all her strength, using only her legs, pulled herself up, bringing Sharpay up to.

The blonde landed on the glass hard, the wind getting knocked out of her for a second. She looked up at her attacker, and quickly rolled out of the way before a fist could crash into her face. She stood up and looked at the spot were her head had been moments ago to see the thick glass had been cracked.

Rona quickly looked up and was met with a swift hard kick to the chin, causing her whole body to jolt upwards, and onto her feet. She shook her head, causing the stars she had seen to disappear, and was struck by a blow to the stomach.

Sharpay grabbed Rona, placing her into a reverse headlock, then bent forwards, bringing her foot up, connecting the sole of her shoe with Rona's face.

Rona yelped in pain, as the foot hit her in the nose, she was starting to get aggravated. She punched Sharpay in the gut, and took the loosen of her grip to her advantage. She quickly snaked her way out of the headlock and grabbed her opponent's arm, she tugged harshly on Sharpay's arm, bringing the blonde toward her, and shoulder tackling her. She kept her grip on the young Slayer's arm, and tugged again giving her another shoulder thrust to the chest, then with strong force, flung her to the floor on her back.

Sharpay gasped in pain, holding her chest. She looked up and had no time to roll out of the way as Rona, stomped on her stomach a few times. Sharpay had enough of that quickly. The next time the dark Slayer brought her foot down, Sharpay grabbed her foot and twisted. Rona fell to her knee. The blonde swung her right leg back and then shot it at Rona's stomach. Sharpay side rolled and got up to her feet, and into her fighting stance.

Rona looked at her. She was a lot tougher then she had thought the blonde to be. Ignoring the pain in her stomach. She got up and looked at her with a pleased smile. "Haven't had this much fun in a long time." She informed.

"You are aware that at this moment I am in the lead. I've hit you more then you me." Sharpay said through heavy breaths.

Rona chuckled as she tensed her muscles getting ready to attack. "Bitch, we've only just begun." She said as she dashed at her, fist ready to strike.

Sharpay ran at her too, but when she was a moment before she ran into Rona, she cart wheeled to the side.

Rona saw this and side kicked the moment the upside down Sharpay passed by her.

Sharpay was sent sliding across the glass, close to the edge of the island. She groaned as she stood up to face her opponent. Rona had already started her charge towards the blonde Slayer. She was quick to react, leaning to the side, avoiding the coming punch, she quickly brought her knee up and hit her square in the gut. She grabbed Rona by the shoulders and tossed her into the middle of the island.

Nora smiled. She knew this was going to be a while.

---

"Yeah. Uh I'm gonna be busy for quite a while." Ryan spoke into his cell phone. In the middle of their session, Ryan had gotten a call from Troy. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye babe." He hung up the phone and apologized to Willow.

She shook her head and smiled. "No need to apologize." She said.

Ryan smiled back. "So where were we?" he asked.

Willow looked at the books and candles that were spread out on the table before them. They had been working for a while now. "You know what? Let's take a break. We've been working for almost an hour now. I think we've deserved one." She told him. "Tea?" She asked.

"Please."

Willow smiled and got up heading to her bag and pulling out some tea boxes. "Uh, I have apple cinnamon, vanilla and hazelnut, or chamomile." She offered.

"Apple Cinnamon please."

Willow took out two tea bags, "I'll be back in a moment." she said as she left the room heading to the kitchen.

Ryan looked through the books as Willow went and made the tea.

"So I'm guessing you're the man witch?" a voice asked behind him.

Ryan turned to see a young brunette standing at the door way. It was one of the Slayers. "Uh, yeah. I suppose I am." He admitted. He got up from his seat and walked over to the short brunette and extended his hand to her. "Lucas." He informed.

"Kendall." She said taking his hand and shaking it. "You know, you got my girl pretty intrigued."

Ryan was confused. "You're girl?" he asked.

Kendall nodded and nudged her head in the direction that Willow had went. "Yeah, Willow. She's my girlfriend." She informed then chuckled. "You better not try to steal her from me, I ain't afraid to hurt ya."

Ryan cracked a smile. "Nah don't worry, I have a boyfriend."

"Huh, are all witches gay?" She asked.

"Only the ones you know." Willow informed as she entered the room. She walked over to Kendall with a smile on her face, and they exchanged a quick peck on the lips. "We're gonna have tea, care to join us?" She asked, as she went over and took a seat at the table.

Kendall shook her head and raised the crossbow she had in her hands. "Sorry, love too, but can't. Gotta go and get ready to do a session with Blondie."

"Oh, any idea on how she's doing?" Ryan asked.

"Well I saw the better part of her and Rona's fight." She informed with a smile. "It's been really intense. Their objective was to knock the other out of the ring. Before I left, neither of the two had succeeded yet."

Ryan smiled. "Well my sister can be a little stubborn."

"Alright, well, see ya."

Ryan looked over to Willow and with a sigh told her it was going to be a long night for Sharpay.

A/N: Finally the second Chapter is up lol. Sorry it took so long. I've had the worst case of writer's block. Hopefully that is over with lol. I'll try to get the third chapter up soon. Please R&R.


	4. You Know Girlie Stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Buffy The Vampire Slayer

The New Slayer Around

Chapter 3 - You Know… Girly Stuff

"AGHH! DON'T LET IT BITE ME!" She screamed running as it chased her. "HELP ME!"

"KILL IT SHARPAY!" Ms. Darbus ordered, shaking her head in disappointment.

Sharpay stopped, turned around and began swatting at it.

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes, walked up to it, and clapped causing it to stop dead in its tracks. She opened her palms and brushed the mosquito off of her hands. "Was all of that really necessary?" She asked.

Sharpay huffed. "What if it had West Nile?" She argued.

Nora raised a brow at her, to which Sharpay sighed. "Okay… maybe I'm being a little too dramatic."

The two had been patrolling for at least an hour and they had absolutely nothing come up yet. Tonight seemed to be a very quiet night indeed. Sharpay, had almost blown their cover by going after a woman who was at a grave mourning the death of her husband, thinking she seemed kind of… 'fangy'.

"Okay, we haven't run into any vamps… can I please go home?" She whined.

Ms. Darbus sighed, this girl was one of the most undisciplined girls she had ever meet. She had never seen this side of Sharpay before, she guessed it was due to the fact that she's always seen her be so up to Drama and never anything else. She sighed. "I guess so." she agreed. "I was truly hoping that I could witness how you'd handle a true vampire."

Sharpay smiled. "Great." She said as she pulled out her cell phone to call her brother to pick her up.

---

"OH! GOD!" He screamed as the brunette hit his spot, over and over again. "Troy don't stop!" He ordered as he grabbed the back of his boyfriends' neck.

Troy, thrust himself in harder, and smiled upon seeing how it was driving his boyfriend up the wall. "I wouldn't dream of it." He promised as he leaned down and captured the blonde's lips in a lust filled kiss.

Ryan smirked as he felt a sudden tingling go over his body, he ignored it for euphoria. But the next time Troy hit his spot, he felt it again and all the candles in the room were suddenly lit up. He hadn't noticed, he was to caught up in a certain more important thing.

Troy suddenly grabbed Ryan's dick and started stroking, going fast and slow in rotation, using his thumb to graze his sensitive mushroom caps' slit. Ryan shuddered at the feeling, "Are you OH trying to fucking JESUS torture me FUCK!" He asked, feeling completely trapped in ecstasies of passion.

"Scream my name, and maybe I'll stop." Troy bargained, a sly grin on his lips.

Ryan, breathing heavy shallow breath, glared at him, "Don't you fucking dare stop!" He told him, then screamed, "OH FUCK!"

Troy felt it, he was getting close. He quickened his pace, wanting them both to cum at the same time.

Ryan felt it too, he grabbed Troy's waist pulling him in deeper. And that's when it happened. The flames from the candles suddenly shot up and increased the heat in the room, as Ryan came together with Troy.

The flames died down, as a sweaty Troy fell onto an equally sweaty, and sticky, Ryan. He pulled out of him and cuddled up to Ryan, who was looking around the room. "Did you feel that?" He asked the captain of the Wildcats.

"Mmm, yeah." He said, breathlessly and tired. Troy was a typical guy after sex. Usually fell asleep… albeit he cuddled, which Ryan had absolutely no problem with. "It was amazing wasn't it."

Ryan had to agree, it was pretty amazing, but it was the first time it ever happened during their romps. Ryan looked around, and noticed the candles. "Did we light any candles?" He queried. He didn't get a response. He looked down at Troy, his eyes closed, and his breathing deep. "Troy?"

He shook him a little, he only stirred slightly. He was asleep. Ryan chuckled as he kissed the boy gently on the head. He himself was getting a little tired, he pulled Troy closer as he closed his eyes.

Troy coming over was a surprise really. He hadn't thought that Troy was coming over. He did have his own key for sure, but he came home and saw Troy searching through his closet. He told him that he wanted to surprise him, and arouse him. When asked how so, Troy pulled out a pair of Ryan's underwear. He told him, that Ryan always wore the sexiest underwear, and it always aroused him when he gave him a strip tease or lap dance, privately of course.

He wanted to be the one to give him a lap dance for once. Ryan was so flattered, he got up and gave him a long passionate kiss, which lead to the moment now. And speaking of looking back, he began having very pleasant images of Troy in his Ginch Gonch underwear.

His cell ringing beside his head interrupted his thoughts. He quickly answered it, not even looking to see who was calling. "Hello?" he answered quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" It was Sharpay.

"No reason." He said. "How was patrolling?" he asked.

"Is Troy over?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?" He asked sighing.

"You two just did it didn't you!" Sounding thrilled.

Ryan blushed. "That is none of your business." He whispered venomously. As close as he was to his sister, as much as he loved her, he really did not feel the need to share his sexual activities with his her. "Why are you calling?"

"I need you to come and pick me up." She informed, slyness in her voice, allowing him to know that she already knew the answer to her earlier statement.

"Where's your car?" He asked as he got up and began getting his clothes on.

Sharpay sighed. "Hello, we carpooled remember?" She reminded.

"Oh yeah." he stated upon remembering.

"Oh, and bring the SUV." She ordered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, we have Rona, Tasha, and Cindy coming over remember?" she told him.

"Alright." He agreed. "I'll see you soon." He told her as he hung up.

He put his phone down and sighed, looking behind him at Troy. He grabbed a piece of paper and went to make a note, in case Troy woke up while he was gone. He quickly scribbled down that he is going to pick up Sharpay.

He left the room closing it quietly behind him. He walked down the stairs and then looked for the SUV keys.

---

Troy squinted as the early morning sun invaded his eyes thanking God that today was professional development day for teachers. He yawned and reached over to cuddle up to Ryan and found cold, soft space. He lifted his head looking around.

The bathroom door was opened, light was on, and water was heard running. He smiled and got out of the bed, heading to the bathroom. He entered the room and, felt the wave of moist, warm mist wash over his body. "You need any help?" He asked as he pulled back the curtains, and screamed, quickly covering himself.

The girl screamed as well, covering herself.

---

"And how the hell was I supposed to know it wasn't you!" Troy said sitting on the couch downstairs in the living room, fully clothed and still beet red an hour after the incident. "It's your bathroom." He said in his defense.

Ryan was still sprawled across the floor, laughing his ass off, at his boyfriend. He attempted to speak but, again, broke into fits of giggles.

Sharpay came into the room with a questioning look on her face. "Geez, it's been an hour Ryan, give it a rest." She said wondering if her brother was still sane.

After a couple of more minutes, Ryan managed to calm himself down and took a seat next to Troy, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry." He told him, "But you got to admit, it was very-"

"Embarrassing." Sharpay finished for Ryan, who caught her warning in her voice.

He caught it in her voice, and nodded. "Yes, embarrassing. Right. And I'm sorry." Ryan said comforting his voice, but still laughing inside.

"Okay, who are these girls?" He asked.

Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other.

"They're new exchange students at East High." Sharpay answered, then looked at Ryan.

"Except Rona. She's an old friend of our family." Ryan added.

"Hey Sherdie." Rona called from the kitchen.

Troy looked at the two a little unconvinced.

"It's been awhile." Ryan pointed out, worriedly.

"It's Sharpay."

"Yeah whatever." Rona came into the room.

Ryan's eyes widened as he looked at Troy and with a fake amused smile. "Obvious we aren't that close."

"Tasha wants to know if we're just lounging today." She asked.

Sharpay turned around and recoiled at her outfit. She was wearing blue jean overalls with a grey sweater. She grimaced. "Okay no, we're going shopping." She informed. "And why didn't she just come in and ask us herself?"

Rona looked over at Troy. "Because he's in here." She informed, pointing at the brunette.

Troy turned red and hung his head, while Ryan suppressed a giggle.

"Tell everyone to get ready to go out." She informed, getting up. "We're going to the mall." She couldn't allow three girls in desperate need of a make over, sit around and veg out. Having Troy witnessing was bad enough, she didn't need anyone seeing them like this.

Plus word would get out at school that the two badly dressed new girls were staying at the Evans and she did not need people thinking she allowed that kind of look to go on in her house. She had to fix them up.

It was her duty, right? To help the fashionably challenged.

---

"Welcome, to one of the biggest malls in New Mexico." Sharpay said as she lead the three Slayers, her brother and his boyfriend. "Built last year, it has the newest, hottest fashions. Four floors, first is the amusement park, pool, golf course, go-karts, basically anything fun. The second is for home appliances, furniture, electronics, pet supplies, etc. The third is fashion, and the fourth is the food court, but we will try to spend as little time as possible near the fast food area of that floor."

Ryan rolled his eyes. She took great pride in the way she dressed, and her knowledge of brands and what not.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to help each one of you, one at a time. First, let's start with you Tasha." She said, holding her hand out for the girl.

Tasha blushed.

"And when I'm done with you, Ryan's going to take you to the Hair Salon and get it done." She promised. "Alright. Now seeing as you probably can't pull off what I'm wearing. And you probably don't want to. We're heading to Suburban Outfitters." She said leading her to the third floor. The others were following behind her.

Ryan looked over at his boyfriend and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Hey after the girls are done, we can go over to Ginch Gonch and get you a pair of sexy underwear for you." He said, his voice sultry and heavy with lust.

Troy looked over at him with a smile, and took his boyfriends hand, and proceeded to follow the girls.

---

They had spent at least three hours at the mall. Sharpay had helped two out of three girls. Cindy had gone from ratty jeans, a loose fitting t-shirt, and run out sneakers to wearing tight black leather pants, black mid shin length buckle up boots, a deep red sleeveless mock turtle neck sweater. Her hair was straightened and had black and blonde streaks in it.

Tasha had a very amazing change. Before she wore baggy deep blue jeans, an overlarge t-shirt with Metallica written across it, a large grey hoodie over her, and navy blue sneakers. Now she was wearing a deep purple jean skirt, black knee high stiletto heel boots (Sharpay had bought her a pair that had the heel reinforced so she can fight while wearing them and it would never break), on the left boot was a chain with charms on it, a black tube top, a dark pink suede with faux fur trimming vest. Around her neck was a chocker with a blood stone gem in the middle. Her hair was styled, streaked blonde, and the bangs, the tips were dyed pink. Sharpay was tempted to try and give Rona a make over but thought against it, when she received a look that said 'don't even try it Barbie doll'.

While the girls went to get some food, and Ryan and Troy went to Ginch Gonch, Sharpay and Rona were left alone.

There was a tense awkward silence between the two as they sat at a table in the expensive, elegant part of the food court. Sharpay looked at Rona. She had seen her before, if not she looked familiar. It was nagging her, she hadn't noticed that the ebony girl was speaking to her. "YO!"

Sharpay shook her head. "Sorry, what?" She asked.

"Take a freaking picture." She scolded, "It'll last longer."

Sharpay huffed. "Why are you so rude!" She retorted, "Particularly to me! Are you this hostile to everyone?!"

Rona chuckled. "No."

"Well that's hard to believe, cause all I see is a bitchy ice queen!"

Rona gave her a glare so cold, it could've froze the ocean. "Oh, and I'm not looking at one as we speak?" She returned.

Sharpay froze on the spot, she had to agree she had her bitchy moments… okay they were more like days, but still, she didn't deserve to be treated like this, especially from somebody she had met not but two days ago. "I have my moments, but still I don't know what I've done to deserve such poor treatment from you."

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE LILY WHITE ASS LET MY BROTHER DIE!" She shouted getting out of her seat. People from other tables, people from across the food court had stopped what they were doing to stare at the young woman before the blonde.

Sharpay looked around and then glared at her. "How dare you blame me for something I had absolutely no part of!" she scolded. "I have no idea who your brother is, and I would never allow a person's life to end by my hand!"

Rona chuckled. "You still haven't realized it have you." she shook her head. "I honestly cannot believe that you still have no idea who I am. When he told me about you, I warned him never to get involved with a girl like you!"

"Who are you…" And that's when it hit her. Like a sledgehammer, it hit her. She knew where she'd seen her before. Pictures had been littered around the house with her. Pictures of her and Zeke with his parents. "You're… you're Zeke's sister…"

"Holy shit." Rona announced. "Girl finally gets it." She said, turning around and leaving Sharpay alone.

Sharpay watched her leave, tears forming in her eyes as the dark girl left.

---

"So you are yet to realize how she is in actual combat?" Rupert asked.

"Unfortunately the cemetery seemed oddly empty last night." She told her, "I am too wonder if I would be naïve to think that it is a good sign."

"Well how did she fare in combat with Rona?"

"Oh she did very well, she didn't beat Rona, but I came to the conclusion the two are evenly matched."

"Don't let Rona hear that. She's a nice girl, but when her pride is bruised, her presence is less to be desired."

Nora chuckled. "Thank you for the warning."

"And how did she do in the rest of the trials?"

"Well she isn't that good with sharp-shooting. She had little trouble with loading and readying the crossbow, but her aim is a off. She has amazing endurance, she beat Tasha by ten minutes in a cross-town race. As for armed combat, she tried a lot of weapons to see what she would be comfortable with, and came to a conclusion that she was very graceful with two katanas." She informed. "But if you ask me, she is a lot better at hand-to-hand combat."

"Hmm. Well continue with her training and get back to me on how she can deal with in-field combat."

"Will do. Oh and Rupert?"

"Yes?" the British Watcher asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Would it be possible to spare another Slayer or two? I don't know what it is, but I have a fear about what is about to come." She confessed.

"Um, I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Uh Nora?"

"Yes?"

"I… I miss you." He informed her, embarrassment in his voice.

The woman, blushed and smiled upon hearing that. "I miss you too."

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye." She said and hung up the phone. She sat there and reminisced about her past with 'Ripper'. He had grown since then, but she still felt for him. Back then she had a thing for bad boys, but as she grew, so did her tastes, and it surprised her how much he changed since then, but what surprised her even more, was that she felt more strongly for him now, then before.

"Nora?" A voice asked.

The drama teacher turned and looked at the other teacher, it was Mr. Bolton. "You're going to be late for the next class if you don't hurry up."

"Oh yes. Thank you." She told him gratefully. "Wouldn't want to miss the next lecture." She smiled.

Mr. Bolton smiled back at her and left.

She sighed as she got off the couch. She hated P.D. day.

---

She looked through the tome, unsure whether or not she could do this. It was her duty as the last living Tuathan Shaman Priestess with powers in the area to seal the mouth to Hell.

Her mother had told her stories of her tribe as a child, how every decade they made a sacrifice to higher powers to quell the Hellmouth.

She was so enthralled by the words that littered the pages in her long lost tongue only her tribe spoke, but only in secret. She was so taken in by the tome she didn't hear the intruder enter her room. "Rinku?" The woman spoke softly.

Rinku turned her head to the Elder woman's direction. "Oh Sithandra, you scared me."

The woman smiled affectionately, and spoke again in her soft, adoring voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." She apologized, bowing. "You've been looking over the tomes I see."

Rinku nodded as her guardian sat next to her, then proceeded to voice her immediate thoughts "But, I don't think I can do it." She informed. "Why does it have to be me?"

The elder woman sighed, and placed a comforting hand on her ward. "The powers of our tribe are matrilineal. Only you can close the Hellmouth." She explained. "I understand that such a notion and rite shouldn't be the burden of your such youth."

"Well, if the power is given to the women, why can't you be the one to do this." Rinku asked closing the tome on her lap.

The elder woman sighed. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. If I could, you could trust me, I would." She told her, "But your ancestor was one of the Priestess' that did the rituals. I am but a Maiden in your families service."

"Couldn't I give you my powers then. A burden not wished upon me, I would surely give willingly to a promising kinsmen." Rinku suggested.

The elder woman smiled, "And a willing servant I am, but a power so strong and meant for another, can only be used by that individual. I am sorry. But as Thambline informed you, the ritual will only work for a direct descendent of an original Priestess."

Rinku combed her fingers through her black hair, as she sighed. "Why'd we come back?" She asked. "I mean aren't we putting ourselves into so much danger by coming here?"

"It was your mothers dying wish." She informed. "I made a promise to her that upon her untimely death that I would bring you back to your roots." She informed. She looked upon her late lovers daughter, her stepdaughter. Upon first glance, you'd never think that this young girl would be Albuquerque's last hope of closing the Hellmouth. For a time at least.

But Sithandra Golbez knew that looks were not to be perceived as the answer to who a person was. If this young woman was anything like her mother and more, and she was, she would be the strongest Shaman their Tribe had ever known. She and her great deeds done would go down in the Tuathan tribe's history.

"But what about what's going on? Thambline and the rest of the tribe have been killed. Isn't it risky for me to be going around this town in broad daylight?" She asked her guardian.

"Rinku you know as well as I do that the Night Stalkers cannot travel within daylight." Sithandra reminded.

The young woman sighed. "You know what I mean Sithandra."

"I know. But that is why I have done some research and found an ancient organization that may be able to assist us in protecting you and getting us to the Hellmouth."

"Who?" She asked.

"They are the ones that overlooks supernatural activity, I am going to call them tomorrow to see if they'd help us." She told her as she stood up. "Now, finish your homework and get some sleep."

Rinku nodded, as the woman left. She grabbed her book bag and opened it pulling out her textbooks, and notebooks. She then went to her desk and was about to get to work when her phone started ringing. She grabbed her cell and answered it.

"Hello, Gabriella Montez speaking."

A/N- Shockers huh? Okay show of hands, who saw that coming? (The entire auditorium raises their hands).... you guys suck lol jk still love you. Okay, well finally some Ryan/Troy action. i've been waiting to write that hehe. I've been experiancing writer's block for this story. I can't seem to find a way to get them all together. I'll figure it out. Anyways, more shocks to come in the next chapters. Please R&R


End file.
